


Just One More Night (Kissing Strangers Part 2)

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [132]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: You can decide, but fluff, but no actual smut, hurt/comfort?, not sure, smut mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you…”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just One More Night (Kissing Strangers Part 2)

_ “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you…” _

Prompto had looked so defeated when he had whispered those words, an absolutely tortured expression on his face as his fingers had tightened around your wrist before letting you go. Maybe it was the hurt in his eyes, or the defeated posture of his body, but you had found yourself staying there, right in front of him. You couldn’t find it in yourself to leave him, not again.

“Please, just… give me the chance to explain?” Indigo eyes met yours, the color seemingly bleached of all positive emotions and making you flinch. You had never meant to hurt him like this --  _ never like this _ \-- but you had, regardless of your intentions. The guilt that had coursed through your being at the look in his eyes, it could be blamed for where you now found yourself. But that would just be an excuse; only you were to blame for this.

Prompto held you his chest, skin to skin and legs tangled together. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t missed this, if you said you hadn’t missed the warmth of his body against yours. Since you had left him all those years ago, you had been with only a few men, but they were nothing compared to the blond holding you now. They weren’t as warm, or as loving. They weren’t  _ him _ .

You hadn’t realized just how dull life had become with Prompto in it, nor did you realize just how  _ much _ you would miss him when you left. You hugged the male tighter, burying your face in his chest and listening to the strong pounding of his heartbeat.

“I’m so sorry, Sunshine,” you whimpered, grinding your teeth as you fought to keep the tears away. Your resolve was weakened when calloused fingers traced your spine and the low hum vibrating in Prompto’s throat.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Prompto pressed his lips to your crown as the tears finally spilled. You sobbed in his arms, shoulders shaking as years of bottled up emotions burst forth. Hatred for not staying with him, anger for not letting him explain, the loneliness that had followed you since that day. His hands continued running up and down your back as he pulled you closer, and the fingers of his right hand played with the ends of your hair. “Everything’s okay, (Y/N). I’m just really glad I found you again.” He gently pried you from his chest, hands cradling your face as his indigo eyes caught yours. The pad of his thumb wiped away your tears and his lips quirked up in a small smile as Prompto leaned closer. “I love you.”

A choked sob wracked your frame as your lips connected. Even after everything you had done to him -- after all the pain and heartbreak he had to have felt -- he still loved you. His lips moved slowly against yours, pouring every ounce of his love into the kiss and warming you from the inside out. You clung to his frame, tears still streaking down your face, your arms wrapping around his shoulders and a hand sinking into his feathery hair.

Prompto pushed gently at your shoulder, forcing you onto your back and hovering over you. Fingers played at the wrist of your hand carding through his hair. His hold was unbelievably gentle, his fingers barely touching your skin as he kissed you. His kisses were unhurried, like you two had all the time in the world. As far as either of you were concerned, the rest of the world could wait just one more night.


End file.
